


flurry, flurry

by spoolesofthread



Category: Easy Allies RPF
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoolesofthread/pseuds/spoolesofthread
Summary: “Planning on becoming one with the chair tonight?” The soft voice behind him is teasing and fond in equal measures, and he can’t help but smile. He nearly forgot thatsomeoneinsisted on coming over to help take care of him even when he told them that he was fine.





	flurry, flurry

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my angelic @easyupdate on tumblr after a rough day, inspired by kyle always streaming and never resting when he's sick lmao
> 
> title is from w.a.m.s. by fall out boy

The moment the stream shuts off, Kyle slumps down in his chair with a sigh and rubs a hand over his face. He ended fifteen minutes early, and he feels a little bad about it, but there’s not much to be done now that it’s off. He was losing it anyway, barely able to puzzle together the literal children’s game of the night. Probably better that he stop and get to bed.

The energy is gone from all his limbs though, and the most he manages is to lean his head back and close his eyes. Sleeping here would be uncomfortable and he would regret it tomorrow, but it’s so tempting with how tired he is to just stay here for a while.

“Planning on becoming one with the chair tonight?” The soft voice behind him is teasing and fond in equal measures, and he can’t help but smile. He nearly forgot that _someone_ insisted on coming over to help take care of him even when he told them that he was fine.

He doesn’t move from his chair though, just shrugs in response. “It’s starting to sound really tempting.”

Ian laughs lightly and she steps closer to ruffle his hair with one hand while the other hand settles on his shoulder. Kyle relaxes slightly at the familiar touch and things are alright for a few moments. He can feel the tickle at the back of his throat though, the one that’s been bugging him the entire stream, and reluctantly pulls away from Ian to reach for his tea and hopes that does the trick.

Naturally, with his luck, he ends up half bent into his knees and hacking for a solid painful twenty seconds. He can feel a hand rubbing circles between his shoulder blades as he does, but it’s only a small comfort when he feels like his lungs are about to come out his mouth.

When the coughing finally stops he doesn’t move, makes a small noise that he knows he’d be embarrassed by if he could pull enough of his brain together. He gets about four seconds of unmoving quiet before Ian pats him on the back.

“Alright, up. Into bed with you,” she says.

He sighs but doesn’t protest, doesn’t really have the energy to, and peels himself away from the chair, wincing as he stretches upward. His whole body aches. When he turns and finally can see Ian, she’s got a slight frown on her face and Kyle can feel the lecture he’s going to get later. “I know, I know. Shouldn’t have streamed, all of that.” He holds his hands up to ward her off and gets a laugh in reward.

“Good, then I don’t have to fuss at you! Bed, go.” She reaches up to grab his shoulders and bodily steers him in the direction of his room, giving him a gentle shove. He can’t help the laugh it pulls out of him, even though a cough follows right on its tail.

The cool fabric of his comforter is a welcome feeling after sitting in his leather chair for the past two hours, and he goes horizontal almost immediately, curling up on top of the blanket. (He’s suddenly very grateful he chose to put on his pajama pants before he started the stream.) Once he’s down he’s pretty much down for the count, and he doesn’t know how long he lays there before Ian comes into the room.

She clicks her tongue softly and sits on the bed next to him, water bottle in hand. “Bossy, you’re pathetic.”

He snorts at that, turning his face into the pillow so it intentionally muffles his reply of “You like it.” No dice though, she laughs loud and delighted at what she clearly heard every word of. The heat rushes to his face and makes the stuffed feeling behind it even more unbearable. Wordlessly he reaches for the water bottle and she relinquishes it easily.

It takes a moment of readjusting himself upward, but finally he manages to get into a position where he can drink. Too much tea is the only way he knows how to get better, but he can’t deny how good the water feels on his throat. He downs nearly half the bottle before he’s done, screwing the cap back on and setting it on his nightstand.

Ian gives him a soft look. “Better?” He nods in affirmation, then begins to slide back down into the bed. “What did I say, pathetic. Get _under_ the blanket, you big baby,” she says firmly, already getting up to yank at the blanket underneath him.

A small whine escapes him but he laughs a little at her insistence. “Okay, I got it, calm down,” he says, twisting up and away so he can pull the blanket down. Ian doesn’t look satisfied until he is fully under it, and he gives her an obnoxious face to pull a smile back on her face. “Happy?”

That earns him an eyeroll, but she does say yes. For a moment, Kyle isn’t sure what to do. He can feel the haze of being sick over his brain and body, but he also doesn’t quite want her to leave either. Of course she’s welcome to stay, but.. His thoughts trail off as he gives up on thinking too hard.

She answers his question on her own anyway as she walks to the door, and he tries not to think about the small spot of disappointment in his chest. Of course she should go home, it’s not like he’d be great company. She takes him by surprise though, as she flicks his light off and then returns to the bed, shedding her socks and shirt as she goes.

He makes a small noise of protest as she slides under the blanket with him, turning over to frown at her. She is going to get sick if she sleeps in the same bed as him, is she serious? Ian just laughs and places a finger over his mouth to shush him. “Shhh. It’s sleeping time.”

Kyle rolls his eyes but obediently stays quiet, can’t help the smile that crosses his face. He doesn’t want to admit it, won’t admit it, but he’s grateful she stayed. She nudges his shoulder and after a moment he gets the message, turns over so his back faces her. After a moment her arm snakes over him and settles there. The tension he didn’t realize was there starts to leak out of his frame and he can feel the layer of exhaustion sink in as he relaxes into his bed.

She’s going to get sick from this and he’s going to hold it over her head, but right now this is nice. This is comforting. “Goodnight, Ian,” he says into the darkness of the room, and she squeezes his waist in response.


End file.
